Alexander the Alteran
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: What would happen if Alexander a young living ancient is willing to help out and is allowed to do so if he not found out by the lowers.


**Notes and Warnings.**

* * *

**Alex will be will be working incognito by acting as a normal human. As he moves though the thousands of years he will help out the best he could. However he would not have the benefit of twenty, twenty hind sight.**

* * *

**Scene One: Up I Go, Future watch out.**

* * *

When we came though the Astria Porta on Terra life was harsh but I made do. I went between my mother Ganos Lal and my paternal grandfather Moros. Over the first month I decided that I would help those that remained to the best I could so I settled in with both of them. Over the months I kept my hands occupied by making the tools to upgrade Terra's Astria Porta. After a year on Terra my mom came to me as an ascended being to help me with the final step of shedding my physical form.

Once we had joined the collective I sort out the collective to ask what I can and can't do as an ascended. The others saw that I have what it takes to it correctly. So they gave me permission to help out the lowers but they told me so long as the lowers do not find out the truth about what I am, I can keep doing it. So I manifested as a tangible being and started to learn all I could and shearing what the Lowers could learn at a slightly hasten pace then normal but I made sure that they did not become prideful.

I spent an entire lifespan with the Nox and the Asgard each. At the end of the time I was with them I found one of my people's respiratory sites so I learned all it had for offer. So I sat off upgrading every gate in the Avalonian and Idon gate networks to be on the same level as my former home's.

I then built two intergalactic gate bridges. One between Avalon and my home galaxy and one between Avalon and Ida. The gate bridges use just a little bit more energy than the average interstellar dial. When I upgraded the Clavis I had instilled a subroutine that dictates the protocols for an intergalactic dialing. So any gate can link to the gate bridge but you mast enter the address you want to be dropped off at in the target galaxy then the corresponding gate-bridge symbol.

The gate bridges are made up of specially made satellites that act as buffer relays for the gates. It takes a few minuets to travel between galaxies via the gate-bridge, but hay it is what it takes to allow every gated planet to dial the inhabited galaxies in the local cluster.

**Scene Two: Good bye evil.**

* * *

Thankfully I am no longer alone at this point as Oma Desala had joined me. I had however taken a fear while to convince her that her methods where noble but can be far to risky as there are some that can lie though there teeth and convince her of what they are not. That and I had managed to stop her from ascending the Goa'uld Anubis.

Together we had obliterated most of the parasites leaving only those that opposed their brethren's evil. In a single breeding cycle the Tok'ra had breed out every last evil memory that they once had. There was still a few true Goa'uld left but their power base had been forever reduced.

* * *

**Scene Three: My People the Jews.**

* * *

Over the years that followed I lived many life times I had found a family that had came into contact with a being even grater than the ascended collective. So I joined them so I could learn of this being and get to know him. As we where doing this we had became a part of the Hebrew people. Slowly over time I came to know the creator personally.

Now I have been on the journey for two thousand years. Over that time seventy-two Tok'ra including twelve Tok'ra queens had joined us and had changed their collective name to Druid. There was a large anti-Goa'uld uprising in Egypt which the Jews where a large part of.

At the end of it the Druids, Oma, and I had lead the Jewish people to their promised land with the gate in tow. Once we had settled into the promised land I had started to slowly raise the level of knowledge over the next three thousand years. Over that time I made sure that Israel never forget her one true God nor fall into overzealousness. During those years I had helped expand Israel to take control of the entire near by peninsula Terra-forming the land as we go.

* * *

**Scene Four: Christ's Terra Ministry.**

* * *

Now there came a time when a child was born to the virgin Mary she had called him Emmanuel as he was the physical manifestation of the one true God. The ascended collective was stunned for two resigns one how could someone hold so much knowledge without any trouble, and secondly did the Ori find out that Avalon is inhabited started their crusade already.

At the age of twenty-six he started his seven year ministry to the mortal plane. At this time in history Israel was at least fifteen hundred years ahead of the time with the gate set up in the temple complex that Solomon had built. They can for now maintain the gate-ships that I had retrieved from the place of my birth.

Now Emmanuel going by his nickname of Jesus had built his own personal gate-ship which he used to pick up his fourteen disciples. One of each Israeli tribe that had a Druidic symbiote. Then there was me and a man named Judas Iscariot. When Jesus called me to become one of his disciples I was having my current life cycle's eighteenth birthday.

Now over the seven years I was with Jesus on the mortal plane he had taken me aside on every full moon to tell me how to spread his gospel to the ascended planes. He also prophesied that one day I will become mortal again and on that day I will have to decide what lives I would remember. As by that time I would be only able to hold the memories of three life times. When it came time for Jesus to give up his life I was ready to rise to the ascended plains.

* * *

**Scene Five: Leaving a legacy.**

* * *

At night some fifty days later the crowd of three thousand men with their families had given their lives to Jesus I turned to those who stayed with Jesus the entire time, some twenty one others seven of which was women and said.

"My brothers and sisters in Christ. Jesus had tasked me with the discipleship of the ascended planes. So this was the last meal I will have with you for the rest of your lives. I will tell you this I have lived among the tribes of Israel since I first met your ancestor Abraham, and discovered God our father was real. I came from an another world where the mighty city of Atlantis. Please do not try and replace me, but have a counsels that have seven men and seven women on them. Please if you gain disciples of other races among the stars then you must give them a place on the interstellar counsel. Counsel membership must be for life. I will leave you the gate address for my former home world look after the city of Atlantis, for it lies abandon. Atlantis will make a nice home for ten thousand but only if Terra ever becomes too hostile and the gospel is at risk of being lost forever. The price is that every counsel from here on out must vow that no world will be abandoned to it's fate even if all hope seams lost." At that I became pure energy and moved to the ascended planes to start on what would become my mission for around the next two thousand years of my life.

* * *

**Scene Six: Discipling the ascended planes.**

* * *

Once I had arrived on the ascended planes the others looked dis appointed that I had revealed what I was but they understand what I did. Many of them wanted to know more, so I told my testimony of my life with the Israeli nation. They saw the proof in my mind that the Creator is real and I have met one side of him. A good third of the ascended collective give their souls to God there and then. The rest had paired up with one other and together was discipled by one who had given their lives.

I had found my mother and grand father and we catch up. "I noticed that both of you where at cavalry. I hope that you are his disciples."

"We were at the gathering this morning and we have placed our fates to him and received his Holy Spirit." My mother said she then continued. "What shell we do now?"

* * *

**End of chapter Notes and summery of where humanity stands.**

* * *

**Israel is roughly at the same point as Europe around 1500AD thing will stagnant for a while but there will be some bursts of development but for the most part not a hell of a lot will happen until the industrial revulsion that stated in 1760 AD. It will go on for a good two hounded and forty years to 1900 AD.**

**At which time the British empire would gain control over the entire planet by finishing the relocation of every other country at the time to their own planet. Israel by this time would of became a part of Britten in the process the planet would be reamed to Eden and the resulting empire will be known as Israel. Also the planet would be completely Terra-formed to have only one supper continent.**

**The First and Second World War will play out on a galactic scale within the Avalon Galaxy (being referred as the two Galactic Wars). When I said that Alex upgraded the two gate networks he upgraded them to the same level as the ones found in Pegasus galaxy. He also made two intergalactic gate bridges one to Pegasus and one to Ida. When Alexander culled the Goa'uld he unintentionally gave rise to the Goa'uld empire as we know it. I will have this as a one shot so I can use it as a starting point for other stories. So until next time keep reading and see ya later.**


End file.
